shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nendo Nendo no Mi
Introduction The Clay Clay Fruit is a Logia Devil Fruit that changes the eater's genetic makeup into liquified clay. It was found among the markets of Pleasure Island and sold to Chris by a merchant. Appearance The Clay Clay Fruit looks like a miniature, black pumpkin with brown polka dots all over it. It has an unusually long stem at the top. Usage The Clay Clay Fruit can allow the consumer to become liquid clay and create sculptures with it, among other creations. The clay is a light brown/caramel color when in liquid state. The user can then harden the clay to a certain density, if given the right amount of concentration. The harder the user concentrates, the stronger the clay will become. Once the clay has hardened, the user no longer needs to concentrate. Once solidified, the clay takes on a darker brown/muddy color. Depending on the complexity and size of the item made out of clay, the hardening process can be anywhere from as short as 2 seconds to as long as 30 seconds; as long as the user stays mentally focused. More focused individuals will have an easier time hardening the clay, while those who cannot pay attention will have to wait longer; thus the more focused you are, the shorter the time period is. The Clay Clay Fruit is also capable of morphing the user's body into things such as armor and weapons. For instance: the torso could become a thick armor, while the arms could become swords or rifles that shoot clay bullets. As long as the user is creative enough, they can turn this power to their advantage. Strengths The Clay Clay Fruit has the standard Logia powers of nigh-invulnerability. Since the user is clay and clay is an earthy mineral; when hardened, the clay will act as an insulator. But only up until its breaking point, as stronger electrical charges are capable of breaking it. Also when the clay hardens, it'll acquire plasticity and retain whatever shape it was molded into. The only clay that can be reversible is the clay still connected to the user's body. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Additionally, when in a liquified state, the user is more prone to electric attacks than usual, leaving a glaring weak spot. Also, a sufficient amount of heat will melt any hardened clay back into a liquid. And on the other hand, if the user is attacked by ice or any other form of heat reduction, the user will be frozen in place until s/he thaws. This is because of the default state the user will be in, which is the liquid state. Attacks Clay Clay Armory: Chris changes his limbs into weapons for attacking. This can range from swords to wrecking balls. Clay Clay Shield: Chris creates armor and shields from any direction on his body as a form of defense. Clay Clay Clone: '''Chris creates sculptures of himself as decoys. Being a Logia Devil Fruit, Chris can control the duplicates as long as he stays within range (a 30-ft. radius.) '''Clay Clay Swamp: Chris unleashes liquid clay all over the ground in order to trip up enemies. He can then skate freely on the clay. Clay Clay Bowling: Chris becomes a large clay ball and attempts to ram into his opponent(s.) This is often used to hit many enemies at once, especially if they're in his way. Clay Clay Launch: Chris inserts his "Clay Pills" (which actually contain pressurized farts) into his body and stores them in his lower back waist. He then creates a turbine/engine from his "backside" and unleashes the fuel from within, resulting in Chris blasting off with his own farts. (This technique is easily his grossest/smelliest.) Clay Clay Clay: Chris throws a hardened clay ball five times larger than his hand at the opponent. Clay Clay Lockdown: Chris pins his enemies with clay, effectively fastening them to the ground. Clay Clay Firearm: Chris changes his limbs into rifles and other types of guns in order to shoot clay bullets at others. The durability of the bullets can range from being as soft as water to as tough as steel. Clay Clay Angel: Chris creates two angel wings from his shoulder blades for flight. The wings are created at the bare minimum size requiremed for flight, so as to not get in the way. This technique requires 5 seconds at least to create, since it takes time to harden each "feather." The wings cannot allow Chris to fly while they are still liquid, they must be solid in order to fly. Clay Clay Flood: Chris will aim his arms at the ground and start to spray a massive amount of clay in a ahort amount of time, forcing the clay up into the air, where it will then come crashing down as a huge wave from every direction. This attack is capable of covering a large city or town, if not an entire island, in his liquid clay. The effects of having so much clay come crashing down are similiar to a real flood, allowing the attack to topple over many trees/houses/etc. nearby. Clay Clay Shredder: Chris uses this technique to turn his arms into an immensely sturdy clay armor with recursive blades running down down the side in every direction. Chris also will add spikes on top of his knuckles, which are about one inch long each. This attack is capable of doing a tremendous amount of damage to both objects and people, and can carve up almost anything into uneven slices. The only drawback to this attack is that it takes about 7 seconds to complete, due to the length of Chris' arms and the details added to this attack. 'Art Style: Pop' This is Chris' "transformation" technique. Chris performs this ability by absorbing a large amount of air into his body, and then releasing it as clay bubbles. The transformation appears on Chris' body as if his skin and clothes were boiling, causing bubbles to appear and pop all over himself. This move if a last ditch effort technique, comparable to Luffy's Gear 2nd, where Chris only uses this power if he's in a tight situation. The after effects leave Chris exhausted and tired, though he can activate it more than once a day. If Chris DOES use it more than once, he'll become unconcious for the next few days. The clay bubbles can be strengthened just like his clay, making it appear as if the bubbles were fragile, when in reality, they can be as hard as steel, if not harder. Chris has control of when he wants the bubbles to pop, allowing them to stay active indefinately, or whenever a strong enough force ruptures one of them. Chris developed this power sometime after he had recruited Dracule Sakura, the Swordsman for The Jolly Pirates. Clay Clay Pop Stairs: Chris creates an ascending ladder of bubbles in order for him to jump on top of them and reach higher altitudes. Clay Clay Pop Stream: Chris unleashes a flury of clay bubbles from his hands, similiar to how a gatling gun can fire multiple shots at once. This attack can leave many opponents fazed if not paralyzed for a moment or two. Weaker opponents can be knocked out entirely with this attack. Clay Clay Pop Pop: This is a bubble version of Clay Clay Clay, where Chris forms a giant clay bubble from either of his hands and throws it at the opponent(s.) Being hit by this technique has been said to be similiar to having a giant thrown at someone. Clay Clay Pop Heaven: Chris creates many large bubbles that will float high above the air after creation. The technique is capable of covering a large area, being as wide as half the size of Thriller Bark. These bubbles are then used to allow Chris or his allies to perform aerial attacks. Clay Clay Pop Shield: The Pop equivalent of Clay Clay Shield. With this technique, Chris will create a "dome" around himself by placing himself within a large clay bubble (which is about 5 ft. in diameter.) The bubble's outer layer of course, will have been strengthened to be as durable as steel or diamond (and with enough training on the user's part, it could potentially rival the durabiility of Sea Stone,) making this a much more reliable defensive technique than the standard Clay Clay Shield. However, if done on the ground, there will be one glaring weakness: There will be no way of preventing an attack from underground (via tunneling underneath the bubble dome.) Trivia *The Clay Clay Fruit was suggested to me by fellow user Putridas. *The fruit compliments Chris due to Chris being an artist. *Art Style: Pop is a reference to the actual art style known as pop, as in "Popular." The attack can also reference the fact that bubbles will pop after a certain amount of time. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4